


the terrible adventures of the multiverse

by Dezdemona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HorrorTale, Multi, Multiverse, Reader can reset, Reader is a hot mess, Reader is married, Swapfell, Underfell, Underhell, beasttale, i havent even finished any of my other stories, more tags to come, this is a mess, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: Late one night, your sins came to you like a creature clawing at your door. You held closer to your husband, pushing those sins back. You couldn't fix those with a reset.No more resets, you had told your husband. No more.





	1. it's just that everythings..

**Author's Note:**

> lol here's another story while i have two others not finished

Late one night, your sins came to you like a creature clawing at your door. You held closer to your husband, pushing those sins back. You couldn't fix those with a reset.

No more resets, you had told your husband. No more.

Of course, neither of you knew what would happen if you were to naturally die. No one really knew what would happen, but you knew it couldn't be any good and you were not exactly young  anymore. You were 10 when you had fallen and now you stood tall and determined at 35. Your husband never seemed to age, but it was to be expected. Monsters never really seemed to age. Yet as your skin turned to wrinkles and your first grey hairs peeked out, he was still there for you.

Until he wasn't.

Monsters were different from humans, you knew that much. They had different souls, different magic, different.. well. You had to stop those thoughts. Papyrus ran around your home, yelling something about leading the royal guard. You weren't really paying attention, instead focused on what your thoughts.  sans watched something on tv, eyes focused. Your bony baby was laying on your chest, idly watching the program. Something for kids that was meant to be educational. Sans always was a smarty pants. You idly pet his skull.

The doorbell rang and Papyrus just about jumped out of his spine.  
"DADS HOME!" You told him to use his inside voice and he apologized, but not before running around and jumping. You got up, holding sans close to your chest. He rumbled something about how he was watching that and you chastised him with a small "don't you want to see your dad?"  
Papyrus ran around your feet like a small dog. You smiled. You always smiled at your kids. They were just so wonderful. They kept you grounded.

Until they didn't.

You opened the door, thinking it weird that he hadn't used the garage or his key.

It wasn't him.

She stood there, helmet in her hands. The king stood to her side. Your ears rang. You didn't hear what was said, but the captian ushered your children into their room and suddenly Asgore had sat you at your couch. His furry paw sat on your shoulder as he talked. You didn't listen.

you never listened.

the voice rang out in your head.

asgore's talking knocked you out of your thoughts as he explained that he had just vanished into thin air. your father pet your back gently, saying he was there for you. of course he was. he always was. now somehow you were standing, tearing away from his comforting touch.

your sins clawed at your door. you opened it and ran out, leaving your father and your children behind. he wasnt gone. you could fix him- you could-

and just as suddenly as you left, you were back. your hands held Papyrus this time, holding the sleepy bones in an orange hoodie close to your chest. his blue brother ran around your feet. oh right. your children always kept you grounded.

you opened the door.

a yellow lizard and the queen stood there.

so you tried again.

you held sans in a black hoodie in your arms. the great and terrible papyrus ran around your legs. your kids always kept you grounded. 

and again.

papyrus's tail wrapped around your arm as you opened the door. his dog-like brother ran around your legs. your kids always kept you grounded. 

and

the red hood clad skeleton sat on your shoulders. he was so small, so delicate, yet he always wanted to sit there. his baby bones brother held your hand. your kids always kept you grounded. 

again.

each time was different  
he wasnt there.

he was gone.

you pushed the reset button harder than you ever had before.

what had you done? 


	2. bad things happen everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all die someday
> 
> you hoped you didnt die alone.

You wished you were asleep.

 

Hands gripped harshly against the shore, dragging you to sanity - dragging you to air and breath and life and- It was really getting worse.

 

It felt like a million forests were on fire and you were letting them burn - like your lungs were fueling them single handedly. Someone in front of you spoke, trying to pull you out of the fires, and you softly thanked them for their concern. You were fine.

 

You were fine.

 

You were- 

 

Nope. You coughed out about a gallon of water, hands going over your chest. You didn't know why, but you pushed down, trying to push water out of your lungs. The air tore into your previously water bound lungs, stopping that fire that burned through you. 

 

"You aren't Frisk." A familiar voice rung out. You looked up to see a smiling, yellow flower rooted in front of you. He sat in a sad, black colored pot. You knitted your brows, a scowl forming on your face as you began your questioning. Who had put him in that pot? It was much too small- who had even left him there? This wasn't a place for a growing child - let alone a flower! You used your mom voice and the flower shrunk back. 

 

"I-I'm Asriel.." Your head snapped to him. That name was so familiar yet.. 

 

"Why do you look like that?" You turned and looked at yourself in the water. Usually each reset turned your age back to 10, but now you were.. You were still your almost 40 year old self. You blinked and explained you were an adult, a mother. You explained you were looking for your husband and your children. 

"There hasn't been any new humans in a while." The flower- no, Asriel- explained. You listened intently. Of course, your family weren't humans, but you weren't about to tell him that. You picked up his sad little black pot and held him close. This flower was young - obviously - and you looked him over before deciding this was not a place for a child to grow up. You told him that when he began complaining, telling you to put him down. You were determined to find him some sunlight and fresh air. That's what all young flowers needed to grow. You vaguely remember your father telling you that. 

 

_"The flowers here are used to our artificial lighting.."_ He had taken your hand and led you to the cave's entrance.  _"But look how they bloom when they see the sunlight."_

The golden petals glowed brilliantly over the hills, making the world look like it was covered in sunlight.  _"Flowers require room to grow. To become their own. They don't require to be nurtured, but look what happens when you do."_

 

You had already made your way through the silent ruins while your thoughts ran, mind remembering that day like it was yesterday. You chuckled darkly. 

It basically was yesterday for you. 

You didn't even notice the dust lining the ruins as you laughed. Asriel gave you an odd look. This was a murder scene! Why were you laughing? 

 

The smell of Butterscotch pie brought you back finally. You sniffed the air. Your mother's famous Butterscotch pie's scent rang through the air and invaded your senses as if it were one country invading another. 

You made your way into the small house, fully expecting her to be there with her arms open and her mother's love ready to help and heal you through this harsh time. 

 

Instead, 

 

nobody came. 

 

So you dusted off the feeling and went to grab yourself a piece of the perfectly magic preserved Butterscotch pie. You ignored the dust pile around your feet.

Asriel seemed disgusted with you.

 

It's ok. 

 

You were disgusted with yourself as well.

 

Hands grabbed the rest of the pie and you stashed it into your backpack - when had you even picked one up - and you started your journey once more. You snuck around the rest of the house, grabbing various other objects. You noticed one of your childhood sweater was missing. Well. That was fine. You never even liked the green color pattern. 

 

You grabbed a jacket and a scarf from your mother's closet to keep you warm - you vaguely wondered where she was - and began your trek to the door that led to the snow covered Underground. You remembered your parents introducing you to everyone in Snowdin when you had first fallen. 

 

You loved Snowdin. You stepped over another, larger dust pile. 

 

Asriel winced. 

 

You held him closer. If this new timeline was going to kill you, well, you were damn sure you were going to take the flower with you. Just so whoever murdered you also had to live with the guilt of killing a child.

 

stars you were selfish.

 

You thought to yourself.

 

the flower is going to wilt someday. he'll die and be lost. 

at the very least, you wouldn't let him die alone. 


End file.
